Early-Birthday Bash
by PrinceDeidara-X7
Summary: Tails' Birthday is tomorrow, and he is then greeted by a surprise guest. A one-shot fic Lemon Warning, though
**It was a calm, warm night, with the sound of hammering, and welding hearkening in the distance. Far off into the horizon is a small workshop atop a mid-sized hill, with flickering lights emitting through the windows. Inside, a young red-fox cub had just finished working on his newest invention. "It's coming alright, but... It seems to be missing something..." the fox cub pondered. "Maybe I should take a break. My 14th birthday is already coming up, and I haven't stopped working even then." The fox cub went into his kitchen to get a cup of water, but then after one sip, he recoiled in disgust. "Eck! Tastes like tap-water! Ugh!" he exclaimed as he threw his cup in the trash. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. Curious, he walked up to the door, and looks through the peep-hole. He was ecstatic about who he sees, then hurriedly opened the door. "Cream! What're you doing here?", he excitedly asked. "Oh, I haven't seen you in days, sweetheart. I was so worried about you, so I came here to visit!" the young rabbit said, as she kissed the fox cub's cheek. The fox cub then invited the young rabbit into his workshop.**

 **These two were known as Miles Prower (also known as "Tails") and Cream the Rabbit. The two have been dating for 2 years, but have never done much of anything under Vanilla's watch. However, that hasn't prevented a few secret kisses every now-and-again. "Can I get you anything, Cream?" Tails said. "I'm good, love. I already ate before I left!" Cream giggled. "Well, I'll tell you one thing; stay away from the water..." said Tails, as Cream simply giggled. "Is Vanilla still weary of us, Cream?" asked Tails. "Well, I normally hate to lie to my Mama, but just for you, I told her that I was staying at Mr. Vector's place." giggled Cream. "Have you been working on something this past week?" Tails shook his head, and spoke out. "Yeah, but it's not even close to done." Tails walks into his lab, and pointed to his project. "There it is, the nowhere-near-finished-invention that I can never get to finishing." Tails said exasperatedly. Cream just smiled, "You don't have to work yourself so much, love! After all, tomorrow's your 14th birthday!" Tails pinches the bridge between his eyes. "Don't.. Remind me.. It just means that I just have to stare at that unfinished thing..."**

 **Cream looked at her boyfriend, worried about his health. "He seems really stressed, and upset. Is there some way I can make him feel better?" Cream thought to herself. Then, she got a rather peculiar idea. "This may make Mama angry, but it breaks my heart to see him like this." she said to herself. She then walked over to the young fox cub, a bit hesitant, thinking of all the things that could happen. After a couple seconds, she put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around... then, to his surprise, kissed him very deeply. The fox-cub, not sure how to react to the initial shock of her creme-like lips against his, eventually wrapped his arms around her waist. After a whole minute of mouth-to-mouth contact, their kiss breaks for the both of them to regain oxygen, leaving them both blushing. Her chocolate-brown eyes met with his ocean-blue eyes. "C-Cream...?" the fox cub tried to say. The young rabbit walked infront of him, then slowly and nervously unbuttoned her shirt. "This is wrong, but it's for my love...", she said to herself before opening her shirt, revealing her average-sized breasts. "Tails. It breaks my heart to see you so upset... P-Please, let me make it all better..."**

 **[LEMON Warning]**

 **All the fox cub could do is stare in surprise, as his manhood began to harden, and become visible. The young rabbit, nervous and self-conscious about her body, dropped her skirt, revealing her light-purple and white striped panties. The fox-cub looked at her with lust in his eyes, and grabbed one of her breasts, with a perverted smile across his face. With his animal instincts kicking in early, he began licking her nipples with his mouth, and fondles one of her breasts with one hand. He then takes his free hand, and places it on her small and petite, but round and firm rear-end. "Ah...! T-Tails...!" the young rabbit moaned, putting one of her fingers in between her teeth. "This definitely beats the hell out of tap-water!", said the fox cub. The fox cub couldn't bear his crotch getting tighter anymore, and then quickly took out his raging, and throbbing hard-on. Cream, with some hesitation, bent down, and slowly puts it into her mouth. It felt like having a giant rolling-pin in her mouth. She struggled to get anywhere beyond an inch into her mouth, but the young rabbit persevered, and managed to guzzle down just a little bit more into her mouth. About a few seconds later, her mouth reached just barely close to his crotch, before she couldn't take much more. She then started bobbing her head back and forth, gagging, and getting some of her slobber all over the fox cub's length. The young rabbit closed her eyes tightly, as she tried her best to suck him off. Her gagging getting more of her slobber all over his length, and eventually began moving her head faster and faster. "Argh! Grrgh! Oh, God! Your mouth feels incredible...!" the fox cub shouted, trying to keep his voice down. He then placed one hand on the young rabbit's head, with pleasure tingling all throughout his lower stomach, and his back. "Grrrrhhh...! Cream! I'm... I'm a-about to...!", the fox cub exclaimed. He couldn't take much more, and then burst into her mouth, unloading his semen deep down her throat, with the fox cub letting out a stifled grunt. "OH, CREAM! AGGGGHHH!" The young rabbit tried to swallow all of his load, but some of it leaked out of her mouth, and onto the floor. Then, she tried to slowly and gently pull her mouth off of his "third tail", with the leftover semen dripping onto her chest and stomach. "There's so much of it", the young rabbit thought. But, then, as soon as she finished that statement in her mind, the fox cub's "third tail" sprang back up again, much to the rabbit's surprise. "W-What?! You got hard again already?" she recoiled in surprise. The fox cub simply grinned devilishly. "Your blowjob felt good, but I'm afraid that that's not enough...!"**

 **The fox cub helped the young rabbit onto her feet, and the rabbit turned around, and leaned forwards over the table to catch her breath. "All this pent up stress is really getting to him... But, I've got to tough it out, just for him.." the rabbit thought to herself. But, then she felt something grab her panties. "O-Oh! What's...?" she said, as she looked over her shoulder, as the fox cub moved her panties to the side, exposing her slightly wet womanhood. The fox cub licked his lips. "Oh, this should do nicely!" The fox cub then dropped the young rabbit's panties, but only halfway down her thighs, fully revealing her small and petite, but round and firm butt. The fox played around with her posterior, smacking it around a bunch of times, before he finally pointed his length towards the young rabbit's opening. "I'm sorry, Mama... But, I'm gladly giving my virginity to the boy I love most..!" The young rabbit thought to herself. The fox tried to simply enter her opening, but has a bit of difficulty, due to their lack of experience. But, the fox wouldn't relent, and kept on shoving into her, spreading her walls in the process, before he finally penetrated her opening. "A-AHHHH! OHHHAAA!" the young rabbit screamed. Her hymen already broke due to her being pretty athletic from her past adventures battling a certain mustachioed scientist. Nonetheless, it still caused her great pain.**

 **The fox cub only shoved himself in deeper, but then allowed the young rabbit to get used to him. The result was a couple minutes of him kissing away her tears, and her squirming around trying to get used to him. A while later, her pain subsided, and she nodded to her fox lover. But, as soon as he saw her pain-relieved face, he began thrusting into her like mad. At that moment, all that mattered to both of them was that this was their moment, and nothing would ruin it. The fox kept on thrusting, and thrusting, and thrusting some more, getting faster and faster with each passing second. He bent the young rabbit girl over even more, and began thrusting even faster, with her trying not to scream, or get too loud. As his thrusts began to speed up, her walls began to get even tighter, until her head began to spin. "Ah! Ooh! Gah! T-Tails! I-I'm.. Starting to get that weird feeling!" the young rabbit squealed, as her walls began tightening even more. "T-Tails! I-I... I-I feel.. Hah! Ahh! AHHHH!" The young rabbit felt her walls tighten up, until she couldn't take much more. She then threw her head back, as she bursts into an orgasm. "Ahh~AHHHHHH!" she screamed, as her love juices began lubricating the fox cub's length even more. He didn't relent, as he simply kept on thrusting. He then leans forward, kissing the nape of her neck. Then, as stands back upright, he gets a gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to go all out, Creamy!" the fox cub said in a strangely eerie lustful tone, as the young rabbit's eyes widen in surprise. "H-He was holding back?!" she thought.**

 **The fox cub grabbed the young rabbit's hips, and began thrusting as hard as he can, slamming his hips into her rear-end. The young rabbit could no longer contain her screams of pleasure, and began banging on the table. "AHH! AHHHHH! OHHH, GOOOOD! UGHHH! TAILS! LOVE! Please... S-Slow down! A-AHHH!" Despite the young rabbit's pleas, the fox cub wouldn't let up, and soon, felt his climax approaching. "Uggh! C-Cream! I'm going to cum inside you!" the fox cub declared. The rabbit would've protested, but she was too lost in pleasure to care. The fox cub couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to empty it all into you!" he said. His shaft begins to throb in her womanhood, and twitch around into her, until finally, the fox let out a howl of release... "GRAAAAAAAAGGGH!" He unloaded even more of his semen into her, filling her to the brim with his essence, and pouring his love deep inside of her.**

 **Soon, they both begin panting rapidly, then slowly, as the last of the fox's sperm was drained out into her. As he pulled himself out of her, some of his load began to leak out of her. Soon afterwards, the fox cub realized that the young rabbit was exhausted from his administrations. So, he then carries her to his bedroom, and gently tucks her into his bed, then gets into bed with her in his arms. The young rabbit then whispered softly, but happily, "Happy Birthday, My Love." before drifting off to sleep, with the fox cub following right after.**


End file.
